


Show Off

by ophaeon



Series: Everyday Shinobi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophaeon/pseuds/ophaeon
Summary: Nagato convinces his lovers of how beautiful they are.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Yahiko braiding Konan's hair and Nagato watching from the kitchen"

"Yahiko," she says softly. It's their thing, a little rule between the three of them; when one calls, the others listen.

  
He rests his mug on the table, too entranced by how she looks in that loose gray shirt of Nagato's to notice himself spilling coffee.

  
Nagato laughs, comes up behind him to kiss his cheek. Yahiko _melts_.

  
"Honey," Konan sighs, inserting herself into the hug. Yahiko's heart picks up pace until he's sure they can feel it, and he shivers in their arms.

  
"Will you braid my hair, please?" Konan asks, kissing him sweetly, and he nods, head swimming with the scent of them. Nagato spins him around, steals a quick kiss, and leans against the counter.

  
"I think you'll look beautiful with a braid, angel," he tells Konan, and she and Yahiko both blush.

  
"Come on," Yahiko prompts, leading Konan to the table and sitting down behind her on the bench.  
"Nagato, hair tie," he calls.

  
"Sorry?" Nagato puts on a shit-eating grin, and Yahiko blushes to the roots of his hair.

  
"Just get me a damn hair tie," he mutters, looking anywhere but his boyfriend's face. " _Please_."

  
"Of course, sweetheart," Nagato coos and hands him his own.

  
Yahiko huffs. "Konan, babe, tilt your head back? I don't wanna pull your hair."

  
She does, and he gathers the hair atop her head to braid into a thin section. Konan shivers as his fingers brush the nape of her neck, and he quickly continues thickening the braid, letting strands of her hair glide almost fluidly through his fingers and intertwining them. Not that she isn't absolutely _lovely_ to look at, but... other things can wait.

  
He finishes by tying together the ends of her hair, and notices the warm brown ribbon Nagato gave him. It goes well with her hair; he thinks it might be his new favorite.

  
"Let me see?" Nagato poses it as a question, but they know he's telling, not asking, so Konan turns to face him.

  
" _Beautiful_ ," he confirms, beaming proudly at both her and Yahiko.

  
"Darling, do you mind if I show you off?" Nagato asks Konan sweetly, and she grins and nods.

  
"You too, Yahiko?" Nagato purrs, and Yahiko stares at him, too thrilled by the prospect to do anything remotely resembling an answer.

  
Nagato laughs. "Come _on_ , then," he says, leading them to the bedroom.

  
"I'll make your full potential known to everyone we meet. They won't be able to deny how _gorgeous_ you two are."

* * *

" _Oh_ ," Yahiko says, and not much more, because what do you say when your boyfriend makes good on his promise to bring out your best? His face is made up in shades of gold and green (black eyeliner, green wings, gold shadow), and Nagato has brushed gold dust over his cheekbones and lips. Yahiko admires himself, stunned, unable to distract himself from how wide and _warm_ and how much like honey his eyes look in this getup.

  
Konan looks equally awestruck ( _and_ _angelic_ , Yahiko thinks) in an ink-blue dress, her eyes accented with shades of silver and blue and diamonds glittering in her ears and at her throat. She looks like a goddess, made up like that, and Yahiko feels his breath catch as she smiles at him.

  
"Nagato," she laughs, breathlessly, having recovered first. "I had no idea you were so... _good_ at this."

  
"I've had time to practice," Nagato explains, before leaning in to kiss them in turn.

  
He comes away with gold and silver on his lips and dusted across his bangs. Konan sighs softly. He looks as lovely as they do, she thinks.

  
" Let's see what the townsfolk think of you two," Nagato suggests, and leads them out.

* * *

They arrive again, covered in lipstick stains and hickeys and numbers scrawled on their skin.  
None of those numbers are answered.


End file.
